Daddy?
by Lil'Lauren-Levesque
Summary: one superstar finds a duaghter he never knew he had and another trys to take that away from him before he even knew it existed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please note I do not own any of the people in this story apart from Lauren. Even if you tried to sue it would be pointless I'm broke!  
  
  
  
She slowly regained consciousness where was she? How had she gotten there? "Umm" a slight groan left her rose red lips as she tried to open her eyes.  
  
" Easy there princess." Said some man she didn't know. He had his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail an extremely chiseled physique that may be intimidating to some. Something about him made her feel safe bulging biceps and all. She looked at him confusion in her bright blue eyes. He knew what she wanted to know.  
  
"I found you in the parking lot unconscious .. I brought you back here to make sure you where ok but I don't know what happened before I found you I was hoping you could tell me." The stranger asked her she had so many questions swimming in her head but only one left her lips before the tears welled up in her eyes  
  
"Why me?" the sweet voice with an overtone of anguish muttered  
  
"Why you what? What happened? Come on princess I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what happened and I can help." He gently implored. The tears that had welled up in her eyes now trickled down her delicate cheeks. " He .. He promised .. to help .. help me find my.. my daddy." She choked through sobs. There was something about her that made him want to take her into his arms and protect her from the world but if what he thought had happened she'd already seen the ugly side of life. He thought better of pressurizing her for details. Steph would be back soon with clothes for her. He wiped away her tears "everything will be ok. I'll help you find your dad if that's what you want." She shapely arms wrapped round his waist " Thank you" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I'm Paul by the way." He informed the young brunette as he lay her back down on the sofa and tucked the blanket around her. She didn't speak she just looked at him appreciatively. A red haired woman entered the room and just looked at the scene before her. "I hope Steph knows your spending your time with a younger woman" She joked with Paul. "Hi I'm Amy." The red haired woman said brightly. The youngster shrank away from her extended hand and then something on the monitor caught her eyes It was HIM. A shrill scream split the air both Amy and Paul tried to console the brunette but her eyes where fixated upon the monitor and KURT ANGLE. Stephanie who'd heard the scream ran into the room to find the three present glaring at the monitor anger mounting on Paul's face. Fear coursing through the little brunette's veins, and confusion in Amy's eyes.  
  
That had been an hour ago and they had barely gotten 5 words out of the girl since they'd learnt that here name was Lauren and she was 15 years old and Paul had informed them of what she said earlier about finding her dad. " We'll need to know her surname before we can find her dad." Amy announced Lauren was now fast asleep Paul's left arm wrapped around her protectively as Stephanie sat on his right knee and his right arm wound around her waist. He didn't understand these urges to protect a girl he didn't know a girl that had no connection to him. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
  
  
As she slept she relived her ordeal right down to the smallest detail. The incident replayed itself in her head.  
  
The dream  
  
*********  
  
Lauren stood tall proud and confident she was going to find her dad. She wasn't scared of the men she saw around her she knew she could handle herself she'd trained in martial arts for years she could protect herself if it came down to it. She pushed open the side doors to the arena parking lot a man had given her a pass she was there as his guest. He knew who her dad was and finally she was going to find him. Kurt greeted her in the parking lot he was very friendly but there was something about him that wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it. He took her by the hand. Her smallish hand was clasped inside his larger one.  
  
"If I tell you who your dad is what will I get in return" The deep voice asked suggestively as he ran his free hand up her leg.  
  
"My gratitude" She had quickly answered she didn't want to show a trace of fear but she couldn't hit him she needed him. She needed to know who her father was she hadn't come this far only to lose it all at the last second. Her quick wit had saved her for now but his hands continued to roam over her legs as he gave her a casual once over and a look of satisfaction appeared in his eyes as he thought to himself * I'm going to enjoy this.* It wasn't until it was to late that she realised that she should have been quicker when it came to hitting him or at least made sure there were people around to see what he was trying to do. It was only when her head cracked of the wall that she realised she didn't have as much control over this situation as she'd liked to think.  
  
She'd tried to scream but he quickly placed his mouth over hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Tears ran down her beautiful face. He forced her to the floor as he tore at her dress. One arm across her throat the not only prevented her from breathing but moving her arms as well. She kicked him earning herself a vicious back hand across her face the metallic taste of blood slowly entered her mouth he pushed aside her thong she knew what was to come she waited for it the pain the loss of control the vulnerability but most of all the fear.  
  
Her eyes flew open a cold sweat pouring from her forehead. She looked around the room at the wrestlers assembled there the house show was over and they wondered what to do about her. Slowly she sat up. She knew them now and was comfortable around them She didn't shrink away from them as the rushed to her side. She was ready to talk about it however much detail they had wanted she would give them.  
  
"He raped me." She muttered and murmurs erupted all trying to console the teen. A loud knock on the door caused Matt to leave the group that huddled around what any person who didn't know would have thought a baby. "Paul for you." Matt called. the tall blonde known to many as HHH grudgingly left the girls side as Matt returned to the group. To tired to talk anymore Lauren fell asleep in Stephanie's arms  
  
" Night, night angel." Steph said softly while stroking the long brown locks. There was something about this girl something that made her want to lock her away from the world keep her safe away from anyone who'd try to hurt her. The billion dollar princess couldn't explain it.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile outside Kurt was laughing and it was all Paul could do not to kill Kurt. * He knows something I don't * Paul thought. " How's the little girl" Kurt snidely commented.  
  
"Don't think I don't know it was you, you asshole." Paul bit out he couldn't hit Kurt and leave not only Lauren at his mercy but the love of his life his girlfriend Stephanie. He loved Stephanie more than life itself and never wanted an asshole like Kurt to put a hand on her.  
  
"So the games daughter cried to daddy about."  
  
Paul cut him off "My daughter." He looked confused then it all made perfect sense. This was a sick ploy by Kurt if Lauren was his daughter which he wasn't sure about but he'd let that go for know this was Kurt's way of trying to get back at him. It was well known that Kurt had a crush on Stephanie and resented Paul having her.  
  
"So that's it is it Kurt? You attacked a defenseless child to one up me did you?"  
  
Kurt just smiled snidely only seconds later he found himself on his ass as Paul stamped on his ribs. The commotion caused the crowd in his locker room to appear at the door just as Paul was berating Kurt.  
  
"Next time you go near my DAUGHTER I'll KILL you. UNDERSTOOD?" Paul yelled at a motionless Kurt Angle.  
  
"Your daughter" a confused Steph quietly asked. 


	2. a home a family and a secret

Disclaimer: Please note I do not own any of the people in this story apart from Lauren. Even if you tried to sue it would be pointless I'm broke!  
  
  
  
  
  
He slowly turned round seeing the crowd behind him. The hurt in her eyes even though she put on a brave face he could see it. He left Kurt and took Steph by the hand. Slowly he led her into their locker room and as the others attempted to follow he kicked the door shut this was none of their business he would tell them when he felt like but Steph she was different she was the woman he wanted to marry not now but someday.  
  
He sat her down on the couch opposite Lauren. Still sleeping like an angel he thought to himself. But then he turned his attention back to Steph.  
  
"Paul why didn't you tell me? Why let me find out like that? I would have understood!" She said almost in a whisper as though she was trying to keep herself from crying. * Would I have understood.* She thought to herself as she searched Paul's face for answers. *I wanted to be the mother of his first child. Our first child.* his words interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Stephanie I didn't know myself. I swear to you I'd have told you from the beginning if I'd have known. I don't want this to be like it was with Joanie all those secrets we both kept from each other I never want to hurt you." He told her sincerely.  
  
The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She got up and walked slowly to the door. Paul's heart sank she was leaving. He was losing the love of his life is that what Kurt had done this for now he'd give Steph a shoulder to cry on. Stephanie didn't bother to shut the door after her she walked slowly her back to the man she was deeply madly and truly in love with and toward a man that made her skin crawl. Repulsed her how could he? How dare he? What possess him?  
  
She extended her arm to Kurt. I cut through Paul like a knife to see this was that why she'd left the door open to hurt him like he'd hurt her. But he'd never meant to hurt her he'd told her that why didn't she believe him their relationship had always been based on trust it was nothing like his relationship with Joanie. That had been based on convenience and sex although it wasn't up to much yeah at one point he thought he loved Joanie but never as much as he loved Steph this was different this was special. Stephanie was so different to her onscreen character and Paul loved her innocence and trusting nature aswell as her beautiful face and body he loved everything about her and here he was sitting there letting her walk out of his life he couldn't let her go. He reached the door just as Steph helped the asshole to his feet.  
  
"Stephanie you can't leave me please I need you." He begged the first time in his life he begged. She never turned round she didn't even look at him then he watched as Stephanie kicked the asshole that put his hands on the little girl that lay still asleep he figured that she was definitely his daughter she'd slept through so much and didn't have a clue what was going on * Yeah definitely my daughter* he though to himself as he watched Kurt fall back to the floor and saw a smile upon the face of his beautiful sophisticated girlfriend. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her. A more passionate kiss she'd never experienced.  
  
That marked the end of the eventful day 2 months ago. Now out of her shell. Stephanie was certain Lauren was Paul's daughter maybe she didn't have many of his physical features. Sure she had muscle but not too much and she packed power behind her kicks and punches. His eyes, she had his eyes those sparkling blue eyes and boy could she use those eyes they managed to get her, her own way on a couple of occasions. She was more like Paul attitude wise. This was the first 15 year old Stephanie had seen get into a club. Paul wasn't impressed when she arrived home at 5 o'clock the next morning. Again proving to Steph she was soooo Paul's daughter she'd probably out last her dad when it came to clubbing which was definitely a difficult feat. It made the billion dollar princess laugh. She had Paul's confidence and she had his determination it was something she'd always admired the determination Paul possessed and now seeing it in this young girl who was determined to rebuild her life and have a family it amazed daddy's little girl. However when the little girl was in a bitchy mood she made sure the whole locker room knew about it.  
  
Paul had grounded her. He just wanted to keep her safe he didn't like letting her out to clubs but those eyes they where lethal one look at them when she was pleading Paul knew he had to learn how to say NO but he wanted her to be happy as well he'd told her she was no longer allowed out clubbing three days ago. So when he'd gone into her room later that night to explain why and found it empty he was not only angry but worried. He acted like a proper dad. He stayed up till 4 O'clock that morning pacing the floor waiting for her to come in.  
  
A touch on her cheek brought the billion dollar princess back to the present.  
  
"Hey babe what's wrong." Paul whispered into her ear.  
  
"Nothing at all." She replied and pulled him in for a passionate embrace.  
  
"Minor in the room please go outside or you could let me go." A sweet voice piped. "Not a chance" The two adults chorused at the same time. "thought as much" Lauren sighed. " oh well I'll just have to annoy you two." She smile and squashed between them. " You're a pain in the ass you know that?" Paul asked the little brunette that was suddenly looking up at him with those adorable blue eyes. " Yes but the pair of you love me all the same." She chirped. " Don't deny it!" Stephanie admitted " But that doesn't stop you being a handful. You realise why your grounded don't you." She asked the youngster " Yeah you and daddy both feel threatened by someone who can outlast you old bastards." She joked as she sprinted from the couch. Followed closely by two cushions. "I'm going to get changed" she called from the floor where she'd landed after falling over in fits of laughter. She crawled into the bathroom still in fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
"A little alone time at last." Paul cooed to Steph. Right before kissing her neck and what he could reach of her chest in the v neck blouse she was wearing. She held him close to her as he kissed her. Her fingers running through his blonde hair. He unbuttoned her top two buttons so he had more access to her breasts when the door swung open and a tall women stood behind Paul. Stephanie's eyes were closed she had no idea someone had entered the room they hadn't expected anyone and since Lauren took at least an hour in the bathroom she wasn't worrying. But then a voice echoed round the room.  
  
"Keep the smut for after the watershed won't you." Paul recognized the voice instantly and spun round what did she want why was she back hadn't she done enough damage. "Go fuck yourself slut." Came Lauren's response from the bathroom she'd heard the woman's voice and wasn't exactly impressed that whoever this person was thought they could talk to her dad and stand in mom like that. " Back to two at once is it Paul. Steph didn't satisfy you for long did she but then I didn't expect the uptight princess would be up too much when it came down to it." The woman said with an edge to her voice. " Obviously you where even worse because obviously you got dropped on that ugly ass of yours." Came the retort again from the bathroom and so quickly that Stephanie and Paul both had to stifle laughs as the billion dollar princess buttoned her blouse back up. " Why don't you come out." The woman replied. "I believe that's what I was about to say to you. Isn't that what you came to tell us?" Outside the bathroom the woman hadn't left and she didn't intend to it was as though she didn't want to leave Paul and Steph alone.  
  
"Listen Joanie what do you want?" Steph asked in an exasperated voice. "My man back you 2 bit whore." Joanie said venomously. Paul laughed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and tied it in back in a low pony. " I haven't been your man for a long time so if you don't mind get over it and leave us alone."  
  
"I'll have you back it's just a matter of when." She promised as she stalked out of the room.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
In The Bathroom  
  
Tears silently ran down her face. The whites of her sapphire blue eyes slowly turning red. The warm water beating steadily against her skin. No matter how many times she'd showered she still felt dirty, cheap and disgusting. The long brown locks plastered down her back she slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round her body. She sat on the floor not moving just staring into space.  
  
After about 20 minutes she returned to her feet and stood in front of the full length mirror she dropped the towel and it lay in a heap on the floor behind her. The bruises from her ordeal long since gone but she was still haunted by nightmares and unless she told her dad and Steph soon she'd have a permanent reminder. Her creamy white skin had recovered from the attack but it hid a secret a secret she'd rather keep secret but she couldn't for her own sake she had to tell them but how.  
  
How could she go out there and tell them? What if they blamed her? Would they blame her? Would they make her leave?  
  
"Well it's now or never" she told herself as she slipped into a white PVC halter neck dress and white knee high boots. Drying her hair straight took at least half and hour so she had that time to think about how to tell them. Her ass length brown hair dry she had to go out and face the music no buts about it, it had to be done.  
  
************  
  
"Lauren your hair's longer than that dress." Paul joked with the teen. She smiled weakly causing the couple to worry about her. She'd seemed fine when telling Joanie where she could get off but now she looked as though she was about to break down in tears. She let herself be led to the couch as they tried to find out what was wrong.  
  
She was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Dwayne wanted to go over what the plan was for the night. Steve walked in with Debra who wanted to talk to Stephanie about different things namely when her and Paul where going to tie the knot at this Stephanie just laughed everyone always tried to push them to get married because they thought they where the perfect couple.  
  
Noise filled the locker room as Vince also decided to make an appearance. Why did everyone have to turn up at once Lauren thought to herself. She was breaking down inside then before she knew what she was doing. "I'M PREGNANT!" she scream over the noise that now filled the locker room. The talking stopped abruptly. She could feel all eyes boring into her she couldn't look at any of them they probably thought she was a slut. She concentrated on the floor before breaking down into tears. 


	3. Missing and missed?

Paul sat in his living room worrying she hadn't been seen for three days. It had come as a shock what had she expected for him to gush like a girl and tell her it was wonderful because it sure as hell wasn't. Ok so maybe I could have been a little more understanding but she's my baby girl. The phone rang breaking the thoughts going through his head.  
  
"Lauren" he asked only to be bitterly disappointed when a male voice answered him.  
  
"Not last time I checked. Still not found her then?" he asked. "No! God I'll never forgive myself if I don't find her." Paul sighed exasperated. "You'll find her. Where can she go?" "Your right thanks Dwayne." A key turned in the door and Paul heard it click shut. He knew better than to expect it to be his baby girl. No he knew it was Stephanie. Her long brown locks fell over his shoulder as she came up behind him and hugged him as he talked to Dwayne. Blonde and Brown hair mingling together. She kissed a sensitive spot on his neck. Paul let out a small sigh before returning to his conversation with Dwayne to end it abruptly. " Got to Go Bye." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
Turning he took Steph into his arms and rested his head on hers. She knew he was distraught. A small cough brought both of them back to reality. Slowly turning round. No one was there. Again another cough and again no one was there. The couple sat on a sofa snuggled together they had been told there was nothing they could do. The had every man and his dog out looking for her it seemed like she'd just disappeared off of the face of the earth. Stephanie continued where she'd left of before kissing his neck and making him moan. She could feel the tension slowly leaving him as he relaxed. She was so used to being on the receiving end of this. It was not as often it was this way round but she quickly realised she enjoyed making him moan with the slightest touch. Slowly removing his shirt while still kissing him. His eyes closed he looked like a God she noted. Her delicate hand slipped down the front of his trousers. It was at that time that Lauren chose to return home. Her brown hair matted her usually sparkling blue eyes lifeless only to see what she interpreted as she wasn't missed. Coughing she quickly got their attention and it wasn't seconds before she was wrapped in their arms.  
  
'don't ever do that to us again." Paul demanded. "I won't daddy. I'll never walk in on you again because I refuse to be here." 


End file.
